Cosmetic compositions used to make up a user's nail surface must be able to impart color with ease. In the nail art, it is extremely common to coat the nail with a colored composition comprising a film former, a plasticizer, a colorant and a volatile solvent. After the evaporation of the volatile solvent, a colored film remains on the nail. While this composition provides color to the nail, the color applied cannot be changed, unless the composition is removed and replaced with a composition of a different color. Furthermore, many people like to paint multi-color designs on each nail, sometimes adding sparkles, decals, and other design elements to enhance the overall appearance of the polished nails. This is usually done by airbrushing or free hand painting, both of which require a considerable degree of skill and artistic ability. For this reason, anything beyond applying conventional nail polish to nails with a uniform color must usually be done by a professional at a nail salon.